All work, no fun, right
by Sammy Elle
Summary: Well, this takes place short before the affair started  at least the first chapter.Because this is a surprise for someone,who asked me to write this fic a while ago,I will not tell you anything else...Please,as always,R&R!


**Discs.:I don't own WaT or its characters!**

**A/N:This takes place before the show started, it's dealing with how the affair started...**

**Inspired was this by hotchner, for whom I also wrote this as a surprise to her birthday!_So,happy birthday hotchner!!!!_**

* * *

******All work, no fun, right?**

_1.Nice to meet you_

When he saw her for the first time, he wondered why she had chosen to work for the FBI. She was gorgeous and he had to fight the urge to stare at her. Like with all new agents he preferred it to watch her closely the first few days. One of the first things he noticed about her was the fact that they had a lot in common.

"Hey, ehm…are you Special Agent Malone?" He nodded and when she had taken a seat in front of his desk he stated : "So you are Agent Samantha Spade?! Nice to meet you…" They talked for a while in his office before he finally said : "…Well, then I will introduce you to the rest of the team now." She nodded and they got up. When they arrived in the bullpen she saw a black woman and a Latino guy. "These are Special Agent Vivian Johnson, "he told her, indicating the black woman, "and this is Danny Taylor…" He pointed to the Latino guy.

_At the evening:_

After they had finished their work – looking through cold cases all day – they decided to celebrate with Sam the fact that it had been a quiet day. So they went to their favorite bar and got a few drinks. They talked a lot about work and joked about stuff like Sam´s name. She was only giving their comments about Humphrey Bogart and the Maltese Falcon and all the other stuff a smirk…

_Six months later :_

They had been able to work with each other easily. They had become very close friends and since a while they both had noticed that they were thinking of each other more and more. They were able to talk about everything with each other.

Then there had been Danny´s birthday. The team had celebrated it together in the office. And there it happened…Jack was not wanting to celebrate, he had once again a fight with Maria and he was not in a good mood. When Sam came into his office, bringing two cups of steaming hot coffee with her, he gave her a short smile, knowing, she wouldn´t ask what the matter was.

For a while they just talked about their last case and its ugly ending, before they both got up, wanting to take a seat on the couch for more comfort. But when Jack met her halfway, they both stopped dead in their tracks. For a moment they were just standing like this in perfect silence, while the tension between them was growing. When their heads started to close the small, remaining space between their bodies, they were not really aware of it, until the phone on his desk started ringing angrily, like, who ever was calling right now was knowing perfectly well about what they were going to do.

When he unwillingly turned away from her and answered the phone he sighed exhausted the moment he heard the voice of his wife, who was turning more and more into a shrew, even if he disliked it to have to admit this fact.

Even ten minutes later, when Jack finally finished the conversation with his wife and came back to take a seat on the couch, Samantha was still paralysed, unable to move, while she was thinking about what just nearly had happened between her and her married, much older supervisor…

"Are you okay, Sam?" He had started to call her Sam also a few weeks ago. However, his voice was interrupting her thoughts immediately. She turned towards the couch, while telling him : "I´m fine…I was just lost in thoughts, I guess…" "I see…" They both smiled and when she took a seat next to him, he put an arm around her. But when he started to pull her closer to him, they were interrupted again. This time by Danny, who wanted to get to a hot night-club to have even more fun on his birthday than he already had…

They both were glad, about Danny not seeming to have noticed what he actually interrupted. Jack and Sam both got up to leave with the others.

_A few hours later :_

When Jack came home, Maria was sleeping and he sighed relieved about not needing to endure another fight with her. While lying in bed, trying to find to sleep, he started to think about Samantha again – and about what had nearly happened between them.

_At Sam´s place:_

She wasn´t able to find rest this night. It was impossible for her, once again, to get rid of the thoughts she had concerning her boss since a while now. This evening had shown her at least two things. First : She felt attracted to her married, so much older boss, who happens to have also two little girls with his wife…Second : It seemed he felt the same for her, she wasn´t sure for one-hundred-percent, but it was at least possible…

_The next morning :_

Jack had ordered her into his office. "Please close the door…" When she did so and had taken a seat in front of his desk he went on : "Well, I just received a call from Deputy Director Fitzgerald…He wants me and a second Agent to come to DC, having a talk, about how to assist LA to open an own Missing Persons Unit…So I wanted to ask you, if you feel up for this…If not I can also ask Danny or Viv…"he gave her a questioning look. "No, I'm fine with paying Washington a visit…" They both smiled, without knowing exactly why they were doing so.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked this...Please REVIEW!I will try to update soon, but I can not promise anything...  
**

_**I hope you will have a great birthday hotchner!**_


End file.
